


(Не)нудный

by samspiesonyou



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Irony, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samspiesonyou/pseuds/samspiesonyou
Summary: Хьюго Фридкин наблюдает за спящим подопытным объектом.
Kudos: 1





	(Не)нудный

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на SFB-2020 для команды fandom Holistic Detective Agency 2020

Ночью в «Черном Крыле» тихо. Не топают тяжелыми военными ботинками зеленые солдафоны, неизвестно каким чудом получившие должность в суперсекретном отделе ЦРУ. Не долбит в уши механическое: «ОШИБКА». Не стонет от боли и унижения этот смехотворный долбодятел, проект Икар.

Проект Икар мирно спит в своей кровати, не снимая робы. Хьюго тоже мог спокойно себе посапывать, но он — важный начальник. Которому нужно выслужиться перед еще более важными начальниками. Поэтому он сидит в своем кабинете за заваленным бумажками столом, пьет шестую или седьмую чашку кофе и через монитор следит за проектом Икар.

За Дирком Джентли.

Вот же дурацкое имечко. И чего ему, спрашивается, неймется, проекту Икар? С его-то способностями (если таковые у него реально имеются) можно было сделать себе блестящую карьеру за пару месяцев. У Хьюго таких возможностей не имелось — он шел к своей цели годами, с малых лет. Он попал в военную академию, когда ему едва исполнилось двенадцать. И вот, лишь сейчас его слово имеет какой-то вес.

Поэтому он тут и сидит посреди ночи. Авторитет нужно поддерживать. Начальство — оно такое. Должно работать в режиме 24/7, пока подчиненные счастливо гоняют шкурку перед сном.

Хьюго вздохнул. Он бы и сам сейчас не прочь погонять. Позырить на этом большом мониторе, как какую-нибудь брюнеточку в деловом костюме и очках пялит начальник, а не как проект Икар лежит в позе солдатика и изредка нервно подергивается.

Эх, была не была. Конечно, придется обойтись без большого монитора, но и экран телефона сойдет, в общем-то. Благо, в «Черном Крыле» быстрый Wi-Fi. Хьюго воровато оглянулся на дверь. А, блядь, он же тут начальник. Можно ее просто запереть.

Щелкнув замком, Хьюго по-армейски быстро расстегнул штаны, спустил их с трусами к лодыжкам и устроился голой жопой на мягком кожаном кресле. Так-с, значит, брюнеточки в очках и деловых костюмах? Окей, гугл.

Он запустил на смартфоне первый попавшийся ролик и, периодически поглядывая через монитор на проект Икар, принялся дрочить.

Дрочил Хьюго по-армейски быстро — так же, как расстегивал штаны. Ну, обычно. Сейчас дело особо не шло. Усталость, наверное. Стресс. Чертовы ебучие объекты, нудные, как парализованные старушки.

Так, Хьюго. Стоп. Если думать о парализованных старушках, точно не спустишь. Думать о горячей цыпочке из видео. Ее тяжелых буферах.

Хьюго сосредоточился и сильнее сжал член в кулаке. Да, вот так гораздо лучше. Хьюго так увлекся, что даже поначалу не понял, откуда взялся этот тягучий жалобный стон.

Это же не мужик из видео — брутальный накаченный самец — так стонет? И не сам Хьюго, нет-нет, он бы точно не стал, стоны для слабаков.

Стон раздался снова — теперь громче.

Хьюго наконец-то догадался, что в комнате имеется еще один источник звука.

Стонал ебучий проект Икар. Он ворочался в кровати. Лоб покрылся испариной, к коже прилипла влажная челка. Губы были приоткрыты — и их этих самых губ и вылетали жалобные стоны вперемешку с неясным бормотанием.

Хьюго выключил ролик на телефоне и стал прислушиваться. Это может быть важно. Он удосужился прочесть не очень много файлов, но в тех, что все-таки прочел, было ясно написано — проект Икар во сне ярко демонстрирует свои способности.

Вот только, блядь, чертов проект Икар пиздел на каком-то незнакомом языке. Хьюго не мог разобрать ни единого слова. Но вслушиваться не прекращал — вдруг в этой бессмысленной тираде все-таки промелькнет что-то на английском?

Боже, как же ну-у-удно. От скуки Хьюго вновь начал теребить приупавший было член.

Проект Икар снова застонал и облизнул губы. И вновь завел свою непонятную срань.

А звучало, нужно признать, неплохо. Красивый язык. И голос у Дир… проекта Икар довольно красивый. Если б он еще меньше пиздел и больше стонал, тогда можно было бы даже со спокойной душой под это спустить.

Словно услышав мысли Хьюго, Дир… проект Икар запрокинул голову и простонал совершенно порнушно. Член в кулаке аж дернулся. Вау, что же ему такое интересное снится? Та горячая цыпочка с пушкой и в кожаной куртке? Или тот мелкий пиздюк Бротцман с глазами такого размера, какого у людей просто не бывает?

Это одна из причин, по которой Хьюго был твердо намерен разыскать Бротцмана — он был твердо убежден, что тот как-то связан с инопланетянами. У них же именно такие глаза, огромные, как ебаные чайные блюдца? Кино не может врать.

Да и у самого Дир… проекта Икар глаза ничего такие. Хьюго бы сейчас подрочил. Хотя и так нормально — светлые ресницы подрагивают, по виску стекает капелька пота. Сойдет как замена пышногрудой брюнеточки. Хьюго уверенно заработал кулаком, опустил вторую руку между ног, чтобы сжать яйца.

Давай, уже вот-вот…

— Хьюго, помоги мне, — вдруг отчетливо произнес Дирк на английском. — Поступи правильно.

На этом моменте Хьюго кончил. Аж звездочки перед глазами пронеслись — как на изнанку реальности вытолкнуло.

Проект Икар затих. Его дыхание выровнялось. Грудь спокойно вздымалась и опускалась.

— Вот бля, — задумчиво произнес Хьюго и потянулся за салфеткой.

Непонятно, считать ли то, что он кончил под звуки голоса Дир… проекта Икар, правильным поступком. По крайней мере с точки зрения проекта Икар.

Самого Хьюго все устраивало. Он замечательно подрочил и сейчас все-таки отправится в кровать — и будет спать как младенец.

И, что не менее важно — проект Икар больше не казался ему нудным. Дирк Джентли больше не казался ему нудным.


End file.
